Make you Smile - VIXX - ENG
by Hana65
Summary: Is it really a bad thing to get lost in the center of Paris when you find yourself alone with the guy you love ? Not that much... Even less if you have countless things to say, both of you. The past is a dangerous predator. The complexity of human psychology, even more. Yaoi - [Kim Wonshik X Jung Taekwoon/Ravi X Leo]
1. Love

_What is love, exactly ?_

\- Movement of devotion that carries a living being towards a divinity, towards an idealized entity; adherence to an idea, an ideal. Ex: Love of God.

\- Interest, very lively taste manifested by someone for a category of things, for such source of pleasure or satisfaction. Ex: Love objects of art; His love of the game will lose him.

\- Affection or tenderness between family members. Ex: Paternal love, filial.

\- Inclination of one person for another, passionate and/or sexual. Ex: Declaration of love.

\- Liaison, love adventure, sentimental, gallant. Ex: A love of youth.

\- Person loved. Ex: My love.

\- Symbolic representation of the desires of love by a very young child or a little cupid.

According to some people, love of any kind can be likened to a simple feeling to understand and adapt. But another category of men and women has a very different view of it.

It's just the reflection we get from ourselves. Regardless of the element, a characteristic opinion is the reflection one has of one's own person.

For these other people, this feeling of love seems so strange to express and impossible to control. It finds itself confined in the middle of a tumult where fears and suspicions unacknowledged accumulate over time, and finished by collide brutally together when they reach their paroxysm.

The smile of Taekwoon... Isn't it the best remedy to bring the torment of these two souls ?


	2. Solicitation

\- **Taekwoon?**

In the midst of the incessant tumult of the city population, it was a heavy silence as an answer that the grey haired one received from the person concerned. This one was going to kill him without any doubt...

 **\- I have... something to confess** , gently said Wonshik, taking care to weigh each of his words. **It may not please you too much... Are you ready to hear it ?**

A look of threatening intensity was planted on him, seeking to establish a frightening eye contact, contrary to what could appear at first the face hamster's little cheeks of his lover... Even if he was sitting in his wheelchair facing him, and far from being in a position of strength, Wonshik felt his pulse quicken and looked down, nervously twitching his hands. Well, his black shoes would need a shoe polish when they come back home...

\- **I'm listening to you...**

From the acute vocal timbre of Taekwoon, to the softness of a feather touching the skin of his interlocutors, there was an unusual sort of... stalagmite ? Stalactite ? Yes, that's it, a big ice-cold stalactite that was threatening to crash into the silverhaired skull in a brief delay. Note to himself: swap his entire collection of hats for protective helmets as soon as he goes to a specialist shop.

\- **I... uh...**

How could he tell him that without risking panic or annoying him ?

\- **You see, it's been a while since we didn't meet others so I was wondering...**

\- **Stop turning around.**

Okay. It was better to obey Princess Taekwoonie... Choosing the way of reason, he inhaled at length, calmly, and confessed:

\- **We're lost. Hyung, I think we're lost in Paris.**

Wonshik finally deigned to take a hesitant look at his three-year-old elder. To lower it again immediately. Yes, the guy who look like gangster because of his long figure, his sharp features, his hoarse voice, his tanned skin dotted with multiple tattoos and his discolored hair falling on his sharp eyes, dared barely cross the slender machine guns that served as eyes to his companion. He was more like an adorable, harmless little hamster in a position of weakness, of appearance... As he liked to call him, for the biggest spite of the hamster in question.

Not because of freshly pulled wisdom teeth. Taekwoon was lucky not to have faced this dilemma... No. His little charming cheeks were naturally present.- You're kidding, I hope.

As soon as the same hamster pronounced these words, he almost thought that he suddenly had the strength to lift himself properly from the wheelchair that was carrying him. Not just to break free or stand proudly on both legs with all the stability of yesteryear. But especially to stick a pretty slap... Correction: to pretend to stick a pretty slap... The lived and temperament of his hamster made him a person hating violence and any act as it; he would never dare hit seriously. But however, he bit very often. And to be part of the few people who have already tasted it as a reprimand, Wonshik could say from clear source that he had good teeth, the rodent. He still had the picture of his bite on his hand that had left its footsteps for a full day. He grimaced just when he remembered it...

\- **I would like, but it seems not** , He went on, watching the surroundings around them, eyebrows slightly frowned. **Do you recognize this place ?**

Taekwoon straightened up as best he could in his wheelchair and imitated his youngest, getting rid of the hand of the few locks of hair of the color of coal that hid his eyes. In perfect synchronization, both of them had a brief jump when a horn trumpeted nearby, surely coming from one of the many taxis in the noisy lane that bordered the sidewalk they had landed on. Yes. "Landed". This word was more appropriate than any other could have been. The couple was not on this sidewalk in the middle of a heap shops more or less French because of an initial destination. They were also not supposed to travel only to two.

And that was the problem.

A problem that was not entirely caused by chance, so to speak...

Damn it. For holidays, things started out badly.

\- **No, not at all**... **That's what I was thinking too** , he confessed in a low exasperated whisper that Wonshik barely heard because of the hubbub around.

\- **But... Why didn't you say anything sooner ?** , Vexed the man towards him in a pouting pout.

\- **Because I was not sure...**

" _I was not sure_ ". Words that matched the brownhaired one so well...

He was impatient in his wheelchair, rolling up his little nose when the stench of diesel and polluting substances of the street invaded his nostrils. Turning his head on both sides, he watched the surroundings, passing over the insignia in untranslatable characters, sliding on the content of the windows and then on the more or less hurried bystanders along the street buzzing with the snoring of vehicles...

He stopped then. Like that, suddenly. Usually, Taekwoon wasn't a person that everyone could call very dynamic. On the contrary, the young man had always exhibited a remarkable calm: he didn't spoke and move very often, this being due to his discreet and too much reserved nature. And since he had become partially paraplegic, despite his progress in rehabilitation, his movements had become smaller. But there, he had clearly undergone a metamorphosis into a statue. Something had caught his attention. Something really meaningful to him, which did not escape the other man.

The youngest followed the attraction of his gaze, which focused none other than towards cars in full traffic... The attention of Wonshik returned to be deposited with anxiety on his boyfriend. Oh, he had a concise idea of what he could think of to be that way. It was not the first time that it was happening to him... Empty, with glassy eyes, Taekwoon watched the vehicles go by. This is what can be seen at first glance. A simple Korean of twenty-six years with angelic face, disabled and partially deprived of the lower part of his body that he could hardly move without being certain of his supports, observing passively the things under his eyes. But the truth is very different from an external judgment which people are able to see with the naked eye without bringing to it great reflections...

Taekwoon did not only see vehicles passing by. Within those, Wonshik was convinced that he was visualizing the memories of the accident that had deprived him of his legs. The accident that the youngest couldn't prevent because he was not with him.

That day that gnaw on him, like many other days because of his damn job that devoured him all the time he would have liked to devote to the man he had missed losing without even understanding exactly why...

\- **Taek ? You're okay ?**

A hand tattooed with a skull was placed on the shoulder of the oldest. A simple gesture that evoked no more to the public, as they had always agreed, to avoid any judgment of some bad languages. Wanting being reassuring, he was careful not to make the slightest sudden gesture, but the return to reality was apparently the opposite for the brownhaired one as a new jump took hold of him. Confused, he did not answer and simply looked up toward, with bright eyes, a worried Wonshik's face.

Only God knew how much he would be dying to give these irises a livelier glow. The one who came eveytime that one of his rare smiles stretched his lips. And even if that smile was simply caused by the frequent nervousness or embarrassment that his companion could feel, it did not matter. Many weeks, many months had passed without the slightest apparent grin on her face. He was not the kind of person who usually smiled easily. But before his accident, he sometimes expressed his moods and feelings by sketching some amused mimicry, playful, jovial, here and there and without restraining himself... They came back even more often, managing to dominate his frequent negative emotions and to make him confident in all his actions, step by step, ignoring the destructive gaze of others.

But that was only what he had made everyone believe... Since six long months, it's as if a mirror with a hypocritical reflection had broken. The time it would take to pick up the pieces was completely unknown... Should we first find them.

\- Well... I think we have gone too far from each others..., sighed Wonshik, moving his thoughts away to return to the present moment. Don't worry. They musn't be far, we didn't walked that much since earlier...

Mmh... it remained to prove. His words were only an idea intended to be reassuring for both, trying to convince himself... But they were far from being idiots. They were perfectly aware of their position and the temperament of their four friends. Well, five, since Jaewhan's girlfriend was also part of the trip and wanted to enjoy the summer holidays with them.

Paris, romantic city with amazing gastronomy according to foreigners, was the ideal holiday destination for them. During their student years, they had made the promise of one day going on a trip there, all together, when they would each have found a stable and sufficient job to provide them with the savings they needed to live independently and afford such a stay.

On their arrival at the airport, the day before, the excitement was such that they had missed to lose Sanghyuk who had almost gone straight into the Paris crowd. Hongbin had wanted follow him, but he had resisted the temptation and was even the one who had retained the youngest.

And no reproaching glance had been necessary for that, the eldest of the two brothers had been able to contain in himself his impulses of joy to release it only when they crossed the door of their hotel room. A great first. One more chance that the trip had exhausted both of them enough to prevent them from getting into a pillow fight, laughing loudly, at the risk of breaking the ears to their neighbors and having a general sleepless night...

However, nothing had stopped Jaewhan, hardly had he set foot in the city, this morning. As soon as they left the hotel, everyone was more or less impulsive by moving from shop to shop, trying all the fashion items they could find in clothing stores in order to ridiculizes themselves or temporarily being transformed into a domestic animal...

Well, almost everyone. Because Taekwoon didn't accept to put on his head any feathered hat and to wear the pearl or flower necklaces that their dear friends were trying to put on him... Especially Jaewhan, who... how to say that... let his extravagance speaking.

The two years that had elapsed without seeing each other haven't change the ten years they had lived together. Nobody had forgotten Jaewhan's temper, oh no ! And that wasn't a surprise when this childish man threw himself literally into all the shops with the insignia that attracted his attention, contradicting the opinions of his friends who had no desire to follow his ideas a little too much... wacky. Not even his girlfriend had deigned to lift a finger to stop, undoubtedly used to excesses more or less excessive of his companion, which he certainly should enjoy ...

And in a sense, this abstraction of boundaries between them was a wonderful thing that Wonshik envied tremendously.

Things could have continued to run properly like that if Jaewhan had not emerged from some shops by wearing various crazy frills that he had completely forgotten to pay... Result, a unanimous alarm had invaded the street and alerted a number of merchants already ready to call on police officers. But things had ended up in order when Hakyeon managed to get him back, to make each object still labeled and to make him apologize in a few words of French that he had learned before coming, including thanks to the Franco-Korean origins of his girlfriend...

If foreigners began to be noticed on their arrival in France, being all the more supposed to have a good time, no doubt that the problems would come and goodbye peaceful summer holidays in the heart of Europe...

So after reflection and in order to avoid a new accident, holidaymakers set up two pairs and a trinomial, matching the desires of each. And trying to balance the personalities a bit... Building a trinomial of Hongbin, Sanghyuk and Jaewhan would have been the worst idea in the world. Not in case they didn't have the same opinions and could not agree on the choice of places to go... But rather in the case where they would have made sounded the triple alarm than previously. Finally, the duo finally formed by the two youngest were not the safest either, but they insisted on staying together and no one had a say. Jaewhan was in the company of his fiancée and Hakeyon. Not sure it was a great idea either, but since it was better not to contradict anyone... Inwardly, Wonshik prayed that accidents would not multiply instead of avoiding each other.

One of the good things to consider was that their buddies had offered himself and Taekwoon an opportunity to meet, just the two of them. At least the time for a short getaway, changing the usual evenings when the greyhaired one came home late, exhausted, and could only exchange a simple hug with his elder, already wrapped in bed's blankets before closing his eyelids that the youngest swore to find wet.

This short escapade, which had evidently turned into disaster when the couple had unwittingly exceeded the perimeter they had set up to avoid going too far and get lost waiting for the others go out of the shops and all come together. Not that they were distracted, eh... Just that all the shops stoking their interest were aligned until spreading to several streets following... It was different, let's say...

\- **We will try to go back to find them.**

Saying these words, Wonshik was vaguely aware that it would not really make things right when he himself had no idea how far they would go to reach their goal.

He walked away for a moment from Taekwoon, going to take a look at the plan of the city arranged against a small shrub not far from them on the sidewalk, in the fanciful hope that it could give him an approximate idea to the street in which they had all dispersed. But as he had expected, an illumination don't come at the end of the field... The understanding of the French language and the sense of direction was not an innate thing that would be triggered by his will. All these inscriptions and indications didn't help him much. There were a few words in the Shakespeare's language that he knew how to interpret but they were not the ones he needed...

Oh, he had managed to do some spotting on the map. But in the euphoria, they had traveled in too many shops to remember the street and the exact location of all those they were not supposed to exceed. And then, in a city as hectic as the capital of France, there was many justifications to get lost while it is only the first time that one goes through the districts... They should have appealed to a guide or a competent person to start with a visit rather than jump in without thinking... Fortunately that Taekwoon and Wonshik had finally realized that something was wrong. Better late than never, but now that things were done, correcting them would now be more complicated.

\- **Why not calling them ?**

Good thinking from his hamster. Wonshik came back in the direction of his hamster while tapping the front and back pockets of his jeans. Empty. Hum ? He stopped moving for a moment and raised an eyebrow. It's weird. Usually, his cellphone remained in the place he had assigned when he was not using it and was traveling. In the pocket of his shirt ? No, he would have felt it. And then it was not him who would put an object here, if already there could be place for anything in it... Maybe in his bag hanging over his shoulder, then ? He hoped, because this case was beginning to seriously worry him...

\- **Do you have your phone ?** He asked toward the brown haired one, without interrupting the hasty search he had begun in the contents of his wallet.

\- **Uh...**

His companion, in turn, undertook some excavations in the pockets of his trousers, in the jacket on his thighs... But he didn't found anything other than post-its and other random things damaged by the washing machine. That, it was Wonshik who forgot to empty pockets when he was doing laundry... Oops...

\- **Not on me** , said the older in a disappointed sigh at the sight of the damage. **It must be Hongbin who has it...**

Yes, because Hongbin was named at the exit of the hotel by a stone-paper-scissors as being the official carrier of the bag that stored all the useless things that everyone was carrying around during their little detour in the city, those they don't use during this gateway.

Wonshik sighed for a long time, staring at his spouse for a moment, suspending his search. Not reprobation, but despair. Because Taekwoon was one of those people, just like Hakyeon, who usually thought of everything, take everything by sometimes exaggerating the quantity as would worrying and responsible mothers... But the grey haired one him forgave. He could very well have done a similar mistake because of distraction or psychological fatigue.

And in this case, it was not surprising on the part of the oldest. Taekwoon never used his phone, apart from a few calls and messages. And again, these were not the most frequent. He only rarely contacted people first, because of his immense shyness, which prevented him from acting as he pleased. He preferred a good book a thousand times to stupids applications or remote conversations sometimes without interest.

Ah ? His hand had finally felt a smooth surface that he recognized easily. He pulled the device out of his bag, letting out a loud sigh of relief. Oh god, all this for a damn electronic device. Who serve a lot and especially in the current case.

\- **Don't worry, problem solved. I have mine.**

Except that a little surprise was waiting for him when he pressed the unlock button, showing the informations about the device: 8% battery. And to add a touch of bad luck, he did not have his backup charger on him. She must have been in the luggage they had left at the hotel... The next time, he would think about charging his phone before going to bed. But however, that would be enough to join their friends.

Before venturing into his contacts, he remained a moment to contemplate his wallpaper. A photo taken by Hakyeon, dating back at least two or three years. Himself and Taekwoon, at a student party at the end of the year. The still virgin arm of tattoos's black markages of the youngest, however red, warmly encircled the size of the brownhaired one at his side, Taekwoon's cheekbones carbonized by embarrassment and alcohol stretching on a soft smile. A thick neck pendant from one. A pale wrist bracelet on the other. Two banal objects they still wore today, and intermingled in a deep symbolism. At that time, everything seemed like an antique painting and weakened by the time, which we had just restored the most notable deteriorations. So fragile...- I try to call them quickly to know if they are still there ... In the worst case, we can always try to give ourselves a meeting point...

Taekwoon nodded briefly in agreement, not even looking at him. His eyes drifted from one moment to the next on every building, on every sign, every thing that could enter his field of view as he held tightly the pieces of his thin jacket rolled up on his legs, playing with the jewel on his right wrist. Waiting patiently, lost in his observations as he let his lover take the lead. For a guy lost in Paris and although limited in movement, he gave off an attitude too quiet that hid much about his real feelings. The fear could be read without difficulty in his behavior to observe things and to touch the first grip that his hand met, so promptly.

Without wasting time, the tattooed dialed the number of the band's oldest: Hakyeon. He was the one he trusted the most when it came to landing a call: he answered, most of the time, almost always at the first ringtones. He glued the phone to his ear and waited under the tormented gaze of Taekwoon, silent in his wheelchair. The beep sounds... Once... Twice... Thrice...

\- **Fuck, Hakyeon, answers please...**

The seconds passed, interminable and Wonshik felt Taekwoon's anguish echoing on him in turn. But no voice reached his hearing except that of the answering machine. Hakyeon was probably still in the shops, going back and forth between shelves and fitting rooms to find out which outfit suits him the best between the crocodile jacket and the striped blue shirt to go out tonight, he didn't even know where... Yes, he might have exaggerated a little: it was worse when Wonshik came with him. Just a little bit...

\- **A responsible guy, my ass...** He grumbled by silencing a new faith the annoying voice of the answering machine.

He repeat the call. Several times. Until the fourth, where he hung up against the same voice a bit violently, annoyed. Who to call ? Hongbin ? No, this one always left his phone in silence then it would be totally vain to call him. One thing that also explained his deep panic when he lost sight of his phone and he could not remember where he had landed it, resulting in the utter uselessness of asking someone else to make it ring to find it...

Sanghyuk, then ? Certainly not. The youngest was so devilish that he wouldn't answer even if he saw a familiar contact. He would hang up even. Just to annoy the contact in question.

\- **Tell me, Woonie...** , began Wonshik looking up from his screen to land on the young man in a wheelchair.

\- **My phone is off. It's not worth trying to make it ring to make them react.**

Wonshik could believe that he had read in his thoughts to know the question that the youngest was about to ask. Wonshik repressed a nervous laugh. He didn't know if the worst thing in this was the transparency of his mind, or that Taekwoon declaration automatically eliminated a sure opportunity to have Hongbin react at least to the ringtone. By luck, he would have taken a look at the incoming call and answered...

So there was Jaewhan and his girlfriend left. He didn't have her number and it was better for the survival of his couple with his love easily suspicious. But the chances of getting Jaewhan could have been considered as all as weak as his four friends previously stated for his temperament somewhat... crazy. But very nice. Well, since he had his phone in his hands ninety percent of his time, it was worth a try.

\- **Well, let's try Jaewhan...**

With a last hope, the silver haired one attempts a new call and waited again under each ringtone emitted... Time passed slowly. Much too slowly, putting his patience to the test. But fortunately, the strength of his nerves usually made him a relatively peaceful man even in complicated circumstances.

This saved his poor device from learning to perform a graceful salto over the road when the monotonous sound of the answering machine sounded for the umpteenth time to his hear.

Instead, he chose to swing it to the bottom of his bag with a gesture a little abrupt to evacuate his frustration.

\- **Nobody's answering. I must dream** , he pouted, snapping his tongue. **But what are they doing for not hear the ringtone ? Did they all put their phone in silence mode or what ?**

Would it be possible that they're making a cinema session without them ? No. It wasn't their kind of things. They were not individualistic to the point of leaving elsewhere without ensuring the proper presence of each of them, knowing that they were not in their country of origin of wich they knew Seoul's streets by heart.

Or they had decided to play them a joke. Or they all had the phone in silence mode. Or they were far too lost in their contemplation and discovery of new things to worry of a sound external to their occupations...

\- **What are we doing, then ?**

Anxiety was more and more evident in Taekwoon's voice and generally neutral expression. It was understandable. He did not show anything to him so as not to make him more nervous, but Wonshik neither was he any more quiet about finding himself separated from the others. However, he was persuaded to think that everything would be good out when they would turn back. To think in a negative way would only worsen the general state.

\- **Listen, we have no choice, let's do what I said** , said the tattooed for any answer. **I think it would be best to go back and try to find places that we were not supposed to go beyond. If they noticed our absence, they should probably wait for us... I hope so.**

Unless noticing that there were two missing when they have deigned to go out of the shops and without using their phone, unless they had uselessly called on Taekwoon's, their friends have decided to go looking for them too in a totally opposite direction. Which would inexorably generate a mutual pursuit with no great chance to see the end... Logically, if they had made the effort to stay in the area, the couple would find them without much difficulty. Logically...

Wonshik then came standing behind Taekwoon. He grabbed one of the handles of the wheelchair and with the other hand raised the security that stabilized it. The dark haired man watched his movements from the corner of his eye and then let himself be guided by his companion who took the opposite path. Using reflexion, the silver haired one had not understood a word in the plan's writings, but he managed to memorize the location of a few streets linking their current position to the one they were supposed to be in, relying on the shops pictured above about which he remembered. Notably one of the famous clothes shops that Jaewhan had looted...

While walking at a slow pace, leaving the other young man the well-being to let himself be carried so smoothly, Wonshik realized one thing. One thing maybe stupid, simple but pretty nice: it made him feel very good to be alone with Taekwoon. They were lost. That's true. But it had been an eternity since they had not come out like that, simply taking advantage of a moment to forget the pressure of the surrounding personal events, interacting with some comments launched here and there, delicately renewing their links, without haste...

Maybe it was not that bad at all... They shared a hotel's room only together, but Taekwoon had locked himself again the day before in the moody atmosphere of the loneliness in which he lived daily for so long, inside the one he was even before their meeting...

Here, in the street, there was a lot of people, a lot of noise and agitation although deafening. The fact of going out, of completely changing environment seemed to bring him an aspect of renewal. As if he were forgetting his melancholy the space of a second of contemplation of the buildings presented to his greedy and disinterested eyes. He was even ready to get out of his silence that had trapped him for a while and to engage even a semblance of conversation... Wonshik would probably have this opportunity to talk to him privatly, illuminate some things remained in the blur since endless months...

So... was it really urgent to find the others immediately ?


End file.
